Marrying a princess
by MLPFAN12
Summary: Purple Artist was born in Sire's Hollow with his brother Base and mom and dad who his mom was a pegasus and dad was a unicorn but after his parent's death Princess Celestia adopted him. He was born a week after Twilight Sparkle but when he became adult he roamed from town to town and city to city as a freelance artist. His cutie mark is a #2 pencil.


Purple Artist was born in Sire's Hollow with his brother Base and there parents but there parents were killed by Timberwolves where Base ran off to Manehattan and Purple Artist was adopted by Princess Celestia. In Canterlot Twilight Sparkle was coronate as ruler of Equestria where Purple Artist headed back to Canterlot where he was getting tired of drifting from town to town and city to city and was planning on settling down and have a few foals but he accidently ran into Twilight Sparkle but he apologized for it a thousand times over but she asked him on a date which he accepted where they went to dinner and to the park. She gave him a crystal and a badge so he could freely enter and exit Canterlot castle but she had him move into Canterlot castle and wouldn't take no for an answer. On week 3 on there 3rd date the 2 had 2 small boxes where the 2 proposed marriage to each other which the 2 accepted and there was soon a 2nd royal wedding. While at work in the Canterlot school of art which he opened a E.U.P guard came and gave him an urgent note where Twilight Sparkle telling him to meet her at the Canterlot hospital so he teleported there but teleported outside where inside he asked a nurse on where Twilight Sparkle is so the nurse told him she's in room 201 down the hall last door on the right. He ran as fast as he could but he fell where he saw 201 but when he got up the number was actually 102 so he had gotten up and kept trotting as fast he could but when he opened the door where Princess Twilight Sparkle said "Come on over and say hello to our filly Artist sweetheart. I know she'll do great things in the future and i love you both. Come on Sweetie let's go home." she said to him calling him over carefully and to meet there daughter named Artist (Cutie mark is a fan brush) but sweetheart is what she called him. They checked out of the hospital where being parents was difficult for a while but when Artist would cry they would sing a lullaby which goes "Don't cry little Artist your parents are here and will always do anything to keep you happy so don't cry little one your parents will always love you no matter what even if you try to hurt our feelings accidentally or intentionally and you'll always be our favorite child. You will spread peace and friendship all over Equestria and to other lands." which is there a lullaby to there daughter. At a council of friendship Twilight showed her filly to her friends but Flluttershy pointed out that she must be expecting another foal so she told then that she hasn't told Purple Artist yet that there expecting another filly or colt where when he comes home at dinner or in bed she'll tell him. They hugged and said bye and see each other until next month but on the way out Purple Artist called them by there names like Miss Rarity, Ms Shy, Ms Dash, Ms Applejack and Mrs Pie but they only called him sir but Rarity called him a real gentlecolt for holding the door for them even Twilight wasn't there to see them off where to her it's painful to see her friends walk off to live their lives and find new things whilst she's cooped up in the castle ruling a nation. While eating dinner Twilight straight up telling Celestia that she can be ruler and no longer co ruler so she used a spell which broke her crown and had Celestia and Luna's (best pony) crowns come back. There's a problem Luna she's a mail pony where she was bored in retirement only for a day only watching the waves come in and out. At night Twilight trotted around the castle where Spike asked her if she's ok but she asked him if he misses Ponyville so he told her he does even though it's a small town but misses seeing Rarity everyday. She then walked back to her room where she saw Artist sleeping on top of Purple's back head so she used her levitation and placed her back in the crib. She then awaken him up where she told him that she wants to go back to Ponyville so he told her if she wants to then they'll move anywhere she wants. They did but while finishing packing up Twilight felt pain so they rushed to Canterlot hospital where she had 2 baby colts named Armor (Cutie mark is a shield) and Décor (Cutie mark is a roll of tape and a ruler) but they teleported outside of the castle of friendship which they got from the town which they purchased it and turned it into a tourist attraction but now it's there home. Back at the school in the morning the mane 5 told Twilight to convince her husband to come to the school so she won't have to go to Canterlot a lot well every day 7 days a week from 8-4 so she told them that she'll talk to him about it at night or when he come to lunch. She also told them that she's glad to be where she's belongs and then she saw the clock where she told them that she's going to be late to lunch. At the school of art he saw the time so excused himself from a class and had Mrs. Velvet (Twilight Sparkle mother/ Purple Artist mother in law) so he teleported to the restaurant. While eating lunch she told him that he can teach art at the school of friendship where they had a disagreement but they came to a agreement but didn't argue. A month later Artist, Armor and Décor being watched by Mi Amore Cadenza (Princess Cadance) and Shining Armor while they headed to Manehattan for a baseball game. At Luna Stadium it was between Canterlot Solar (A parody of the Solar Empire) and the Night Lunar (A parody of the New Lunar Republic) which Purple Artist brother Base plays on the Solar team. After the game Purple talked to his brother but his brother told him that he'll always be a loser who drifts from town to town and city to city not getting married and have kids where Base is married and have a colt named Fuzz and he's married to a mare named Chello (Base's wife) and kept teasing his brother. Purple then called his wife over where she asked if he wanted anything but he told her to meet his brother Base was now jealous of his brother being married to a princess of Equestria but he told her that she's back being the princess of friendship. He took them to his apartment where Twilight had to lower her head so she wouldn't hit the doorframe but they had lunch with Base and his wife. Base was very stupid where he just exploded his jealousy saying he always wanted to marry a princess but Chello was nice enough to let the 2 out but when the door closed there was a argument going to so they headed home after they gotten there kids. Back home at night there was a knock on the door which they opened it where they didn't see anything but looked down where it was Fuzz (cutie mark is a pair of handcuffs) where he was sent there to live with his aunt and uncle for awhile so they welcomed him with loving hooves. A few weeks later where was another addition to there family a 2 fillies named Chocolate (Chocolate cake cutie mark)and Love (Cutie mark is a heart) but only to have another filly to come later down the road named Vanilla (Cutie mark is a vanilla cake).One night after the 2 read Fuzz a bedtime story and he loves them where they show him love and compassion where his parents didn't show any love. When the 2 were asleep they heard a noise so they jumped out of bed where Purple flew to where there was noise while Twilight Sparkle ran but the room looked like a explosion ruined it. They saw a Pegasus fly carrying something so Purple told Twilight to stay behind so he went and flew after the Pegasus carrying something where he was called out for Fuzz where he said "Uncle Purple help me please!" he yelled for his uncle to save him. The Pegasus said "Have some Manehattan Slugger!" he said where it was actually Base but he actually his baby brother with a baseball bat which made him plummet to the ground. Twilight flew as fast she could and caught him on her back and took him to the town hospital where Fuzz then yelled "Aunt Twilight Uncle Purple help me please I don't want to go back to the city!" he yelled for his aunt and uncle to help him and he don't want to go back to the city. In the morning he awakened where his wife was next to him sleeping using his body as a pillow where he gotten her up and said "Morning sweetie ouch my head hurts badly." he said to Twilight saying morning but his head hurts. She gave him a pain pill which killed the pain for awhile but he was cleared from the hospital but another pony will be taking over his art class. In Manehattan with the mane 5 with Spike where they had different areas of the city to explore where it was spited up Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Purple saw Base on a balcony drinking some kind of fancy city drink so Purple went inside of the apartment complex running up the stairs where he banged on the door to let him in but he heard a muffle cry but soon there was a voice saying "Step aside Mr. Artist." the voice said telling him to stand aside or back where it was Celestia. She blew open the door and said "Base you have commented crimes against Equestria how do you plead?" she said to him after blowing open the door. He said "Not guilty on reasons of insanity." he said to her that he's not guilty but Celestia still fried him. Fuzz reunited with his loving his aunt and uncle where Purple then talked to Celestia to see if Twilight can be a co ruler but let her visit her family any time so Celestia told Twilight that she can be co ruler and principle if she wants to so Twilight accepted her offer. 698 years later Twilight Sparkle was sad she been sad when Purple Artist passed away so she been out on other dates with other stallions but it wasn't the same so Celestia went to his grave and revived him where she bought him back to Canterlot castle where she told him to run so he did where he and Twilight were reunited where they hugged and nuzzle each other. He told her that there kids and there grand kids and so were with him in the far beyond but it wasn't the same. She told him the moment she had to bury him almost 700 years ago she remained sad where the other stallions she dated it was always about them and not about her. She told him that she also misses there kids passing and some didn't get married but he told her that they can have more foals. At night she told him she wanted another foal but he asked if she does want another foal to be sure so she said yes. Months later after having a colt and a filly he kissed his wife but she used a spell on him and said "Now sweetheart now you're immortal so now you can live forever with me now also Luna and Celestia." she said to him after giving him a immortal spell so he can live with her forever. He kissed her and they lived happily ever after but Purple gave Celestia a surprise by resurrecting Fuzz where the 2 gotten married. Luna came in with her husband Pipsqueak where they have several foals which they had some for the past 698 years. 


End file.
